To Die is an Art
by ShadowhunterTrickster
Summary: Jim Moriarty had more going on at the time of the fall than anyone knew. When he realizes he has to die in order to beat Sherlock he thinks about who is waiting for him to return victorious. Please read the Author's Note at the beginning for more detail. M for a reason if reception is good :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Something short again, to judge people's reactions. I have some pretty big plans for this story and already know a sequel plotline for it. So please review, and tell me what you think. The following chapters will be leading back to this, with smut I assure you and the details of the memories Moriarty mentioned here. _**

**_Enjoy and review :)_**

* * *

He stood there, watching his rival. The great Sherlock Holmes was about to jump to save his friends' lives. He had won.

He had FINALLY…won

The game was over.

He could rest easy… No. He never rested easy. He was worried he would lash out more without a playmate but it was too late now. Jim Moriarty would go home after this was done and think about the games he would be playing in 3 and a half months.

Very different games than he was used to.

But then it was ruined. Or saved. He wasn't sure.

Sherlock jumped back from the ledge, proud that he had figured a way to save himself and his friends. So triumphant, he truly looked like an angel who had bested the devil, as he spoke.

Jim was the devil, he knew. He had always been that way and he would be until he took his last breath. Which would be today it seemed.

Sherlock could only be bested if Jim died. It was the only way. If he lived, he had lost. If he died he won. Sherlock would have no choice but to jump and Jim would be free. No more nightmares, no more dealing with morons, and no more… no more insanity. No more times locked inside his own head wondering why he was the way he was and if he could be saved, or at least made better. Or the bigger question…did he want to? Every time he asked himself the latter he would pause and think…

The answer was always _no._

A normal person would've told themselves what they had to live for at time like this, talked themselves out of it but Jim…Jim had only 1 person he lived for. _Truly _lived for. And it was not himself. For the first half of his life it had been just him. Jim alone with Jim, enjoying his riches and watching his little webs as they danced and shook with chaos he had caused.

And then he met his right hand, the right hand of the devil. Ruthless, obeyed orders and had almost killed him several times…his wife. His wife would understand that the game meant everything to him. He knew she would. Neither of them had thought themselves capable to love until they had met. Murderers and psychopaths, the both of them. They were perfect together.

He remembered the first time he saw her, seemingly helpless in an Italian alleyway; he remembered their wedding, just the two of them and a priest. No rings were exchanged as they gave too much away and neither could be seen as having a weakness. Instead they carved each other's initials over their hearts that night. Scars were forever they had agreed.

He also remembered when he realized he loved her. Three years into working together and an attempt was made on his life. It happened quite a lot but this one…this one almost worked. She had seen the signs just minutes before a grenade was detonated and had tackled him to ground, shielding him. She had nearly died and when he thought he was going to lose her… he had kissed her and thought to himself, "No. She can't do this to me." Moriarty was in love. It had terrified him; the first time he'd been genuinely scared in years and it was at the thought of actually loving another person. He had tried to convince himself that it was a random thought from nowhere; he had almost convinced himself…until she opened her eyes and breathed his name.

He was in love. He was fucked.

He would've chuckled at the memory had all these thoughts not gone as quickly through his head as a deduction through Sherlock's.

Despite his love he knew he could let her go; Jim could die knowing she loved him and that she would keep his memory alive.

After all, a blend of their DNA was growing in her belly.

If he had been scared of being in love he was petrified at the thought of being a father. His insanity passed on? Who would wish that on a child? His child would probably be as bad as him. Did the world really need two people like Jim Moriarty? But again, she had come through for him. Convinced him this was good, he would have an heir. He was truly a king, now blessed with a successor to his throne of pandemonium and bedlam, and after a few months he had gotten used to the idea. Boy or girl he decided, it didn't matter. His child was his child and had a 78% chance of thinking like he did. He was…happy.

But now he would never hold his offspring, a son they had found out last month. He would never see his little prince, would never teach him to manipulate others, to take what he wanted, to weave webs like Jim did. His mother could teach him about raw violence and battle smarts. Those were her strengths. She was Jim's Athena and Ares in one, his goddess of war and wisdom.

Jim was Hades and Dionysus, God of madness and death. He wreaked havoc wherever he went, usually leaving bodies in his wake. The boy would never see it for himself, the power his parents held together. He would have to rely on stories. Jim knew he could trust his wife to educate their son. The boy would grow up happy with Sabine. That's all Jim could hope for.

Faced with his decision Jim sighed mentally in resignation. No matter. The game would be won. His son would inherit a prosperous and vast kingdom, with his mother as queen by his side. His name would always live on.

So Jim just smiled. He looked Sherlock in the eyes. And he cherished the look upon the other man's face as he put the gun in his mouth and two last thoughts flitted through his mind.

I'm sorry Darling.

Game over Sherlock.

He pulled the trigger.

And his mind was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years ago._

Jim Moriarty was in Florence, strolling down a street. He had gone out drinking and was on his way back his hotel to check in. What a fantastic trip this had been. A marriage ruined, priceless art on its way to one of his many homes, and delicious wine. He loved Italy. He was passing by an alley when he heard a voice cry out.

"Please no! I-I'm sorry!" The voice was feminine and sounded scared. Usually Jim would just walk by but tonight he was curious; perhaps he had drunk more wine than he thought. He stopped walking and gazed down the alley; a woman was against one of the walls and was cornered by four burly men.

"I'm sorry I tried to steal from you I'm just so hungry!" From what Jim could see in the glow of lamp light the woman was small, with red hair. Blood red hair. Jim loved the color of blood so maybe that was why he stepped in.

"Well this is unfair gentlemen," he said, stepping further into the alley. He would be fine, he knew. He had posted snipers all along this block once he had picked this path to walk. Better safe than sorry in Jim's book.

One of the men turned to look at him and barked, "Who asked you pipsqueak?!"

Jim was about to clasp his hands behind his back to signal the closest sniper to take the man out when the woman sprang into action.

In quick succession the man who had spoken got stabbed in the knee and fell grasping his wound, the one to his left was kicked square in the balls before being head butted, he fell also after that and the one closest to the woman was hit hard on the head with a piece of wood she had been hiding. As she went to ensure that the first two would stay down with the wood, the last man overcame his shock and reached for her.

Jim clasped his hands and the man fell with a single shot to the head.

The woman stopped dead for a few seconds; then she quickly knocked the first two men out. After this she began to rifle through their pockets and stow their valuables into her own pockets.

Curious, thought Jim. A great cover, being seemingly harmless and then brutally bashing in heads to have cash. A smart street urchin perhaps?

When she spoke her voice was perfectly calm, almost melodic. "I suppose I have you somehow to thank for that. Mr...?" She finished shoving their cash and watches into her leather jacket with her (Jim could now see) gloved hands. Smart, no fingerprints.

"Moriarty," he replied, watching her walk slowly towards him, her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Moriarty. Isn't that Latin for "to die is an art?" It was true, that was the name his ancestors had been given, after they had proved themselves worthy assassins. He liked a literate woman.

"Indeed."

"Hm. Your sniper is stationed in the far east corner of the building so he has a clear shot at anything in this alley. I'd appreciate it if you gave him the signal to stand down. I'm not a threat to you right now, seeing as I'm in your debt."

Now that was interesting. Only an accomplished marksman would be able to tell where the shot had come from exactly.

"...Smart girl," Jim raised his left hand, knowing the sniper's finger would be off the trigger now.

The woman lowered her hands but kept walking as she replied, "I suppose I'm obligated to say thank you Mr. Moriarty. Your interference wasn't needed but appreciated. You must be very important to have a sniper watching over you."

"I just have a lot of friends." Ha! Was that the understatement of the decade.

"A powerful man with powerful friends, it seems." She was less than an arm's length away now, and he could see the details of her features. Her hair was indeed a blood red, hanging in loose waves down her back; she stood like a soldier, feet apart, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Her face was delicate; small, slightly upturned nose, elegant cheekbones that led to a rounded chin; lips heart shaped and pink, turned up at one corner in amusement. And her eyes…they were what really caught Jim's attention. They were dark, very dark green with a certain look…an instability that he found he knew all too well. He had seen that look in his own eyes enough in the mirror.

"I trust you aren't going to report this," came her voice again, stirring Jim from his mental reverie.

"No. I won't. No need, they seemed like wankers anyway. It was very entertaining though, I'll give you that."

She studied him for a moment and he could just tell she was taking him all in, the baby face, dark hair and his pressed midnight blue suit with a royal purple tie. He knew he looked good and could tell she thought so as well by the appreciation in her eyes. He knew that his appearance contrasted at first with the air he gave off. The power and ruthlessness made people cringe, because he just looked so innocent. This woman appeared to see through it.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I've got things to pawn and a hotel to get to. You can also tell your two bodyguards that I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never damage a face like that. It'd be criminal." The smile turned into a smirk and she went to walk past him. A very smart girl, to either notice or guess he was being followed by two far guards.

He found himself saying, "Where are you staying?"

She stopped walking; she was still close enough for him to grab, "I don't know yet. My feet will take me somewhere and I'll follow them."

A wanderer eh? He couldn't have that. This woman was actually interesting; he wanted to get to know her a bit. Or fuck her. Both honestly, he needed a good fuck and by the way she was built with that slender yet curvy frame, shown off by her hugging leather jacket and tight black jeans that were tucked into boots, she'd be a damn good fuck.

"Allow me to house you for the night. You are in my debt after all, you owe me. Come to my hotel with me. I'll even let you order room service." Jim gave his smirk, the one that showed the hints of his madness, but most women couldn't tell. They just found it endearing.

She looked wary, as if she could see beyond the mask. "Will I be a guest or a prisoner?" She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him another once over, as if weighting her options.

"A guest of course. I don't bite. Much."

"Hm...I accept. But tell your friends they aren't taking my toys and I will kill them if I feel threatened." Toys? Oh yes, her knife and possibly other weapons. Intriguing.

"Of course pet," he said, not being able to keep the word from his mouth. She would make a lovely pet. There were ways to break someone and make them obedient while letting them stay wild at the same time. Jim was thinking he would do that to her, this redhead. A fiery little pet sounded delightful.

"I am not your pet," she frowned. But after a moment she seemed to forgive him and extended her hand to him. "Colonel Sabine Moran. At your service Mr. Moriarty."

Ah yes a military woman. Used to power yet would follow orders most likely. That would be fun to see in bed. He didn't shake her hand. It was possible the gloves were poisoned; he had used that trick on others before and he had no intention on being the recipient of it.

So he just said, "Come. You look hungry." He gestured for her to walk out of the alley.

Sabine looked slightly offended for a moment, and then looked at her gloves. "Not going to shake my hand? My glove isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking." Jim raised an eyebrow, she could tell from his hesitation? Perhaps she had used the same trick. She took the skin tight gloves off both her hands with her teeth, and then held them in her left hand. "See? No poison." She smiled and reoffered her now bare right hand; it was feminine with the slender fingers of a musician.

Jim paused for a moment then shook. The hand was firm, with small scars and calluses. Yes, a marksman's hands. A military woman that was a marksman out pummeling men for their valuables? Fascinating.

Once he let go he said, "Come," and resumed his walk to his hotel with her beside him. She was a good 4 inches shorter than him, which made her around 5'6". Her walk was brisk and had purpose; definitely a woman accustomed to walking beside powerful people, but she had her own power.

"So do you do this often? " He was curious. Was she a kind of bum?

"What? Trick men into thinking I'm helpless and then rob them blind after beating them senseless?" She smirked, "Yes I do."

"Hard pressed for cash then?" He could barely remember the times before he had all the money he could ever want. Well, that's what he told himself.

"Not at all. I do it for fun. I don't get much fun nowadays on my downtime, so I like to teach people a lesson. Sometimes I make men feel emasculated and then fuck their girlfriends. It's sad when I'm more masculine than the ones who try so hard."

Oh yes, Jim was liking her.

"I like a girl with guts, strong and angry women make for amazing business partners, and sexual partners." He slid his gaze over to her, letting her know he was interested.

"Is that so? I have to say the dark suit, snipers at your command, several on each side of the street I'm betting, and the power you're practically oozing...it's enough to get any girl's blood going."

Jim smirked. She was interested too. This was most certainly a more entertaining night than he had expected. They drew close to his hotel, and she looked up with an eyebrow raised at the grandeur of it.

"Wow Mr. Moriarty, your pockets must be deep."

"You have no idea," he said as one of his body guards held the door open for them both.

"How interesting." She sounded amused, amused was good. It meant she would be surprised at how he truly was. Jim loved surprising people.

As soon as they stepped near the front desk a man approached with a room key.

"Your suite is ready sir. Top floor penthouse." His eyes looked over Sabine with scrutiny; Jim hadn't said a woman would be with him. "Who is this?"

"She's with me. Is there a problem?" Jim was using his nice voice, but he knew the man knew better. Jim was allowed whatever he wanted lest there be consequences.

The man swallowed and said, "No sir… have a good night." He escorted them to the elevator and pressed the button.

The elevator dinged a moment later and Jim stepped in first, followed by Sabine. He stopped his body guards from doing the same, telling them to go have fun now. He had plenty of other guards near his room. Jim pressed the penthouse button and he caught her look of surprise.

"Surprised Colonel?" He smirked at her.

"Perhaps a bit. Now I'm trying to guess what you do for a living to have the effect you had on that man and to afford the penthouse here. I can't even afford it."

"I don't think you'll guess. But I can guess what you are."

The doors opened and he walked out without looking to see if she was following. He knew she was.

"Oh can you," she asked as he opened the door to the lavish sitting room.

"Yes I believe I can. No one affiliated with the military would go around showing their face, bashing men's faces in and raiding their pockets. So, moooost likely you're a mercenary. You make good money but are always up to get more and you appear to enjoy violence, so dirty jobs don't bother you. Am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and sat in an ornate chair to study her. He sat with both feet on the ground, arms on the rest and his back straight, like this chair was his throne. With all the power he had, he sat in any chair as if it were a throne, because he _was_ king, after all.

His main guard came in before she could answer and shot Sabine a look that said he didn't know why she was here but he didn't trust her. Jim told him to calm down and that she was with him. They were not to be disturbed, understood?

The man nodded and shot the marksman a last look before leaving.

"Sorry about him he's just so protective of me. You make him uneasy, which is quite out of the ordinary. I think I'm right then. Ex-military and a mercenary, eh Ms. Moran?" He noticed that she was picking out every single exit with her eyes before answering him.

"Yes you're right. One of the top marksman in the army but dishonorably discharged." She began to undress, stripping off the leather jacket laden with her spoils first to reveal a gray tank top with some holes in it and dried blood on front. Not hers from the way it had fallen. "Well Mr. Moriarty you do your job well, whatever it is." She set the jacket over a plush chair on the side of the room near the door. There was a gun holstered to one hip and knives on holsters attached to her forearms. She wasn't kidding when she said she had toys. Jim bet she could wield those like a pro and had fun "playing" with them. The thought made him lick his lips.

"I cater to a very specific group of clients. They pay me very well for my service, some in information, some with art, but most with cash. I do live a posh life I suppose." His eyes traveled to her ass as she bent over slightly to take her arm holsters off and set them on top of her jacket. It was round and stuck out in the best way. Jim bet it looked perfect while it was being pounded into. He wondered how it would look red with marks from his nails.

"Clients? What are you, a dominant?" The Colonel plopped into the chair and took her boots off. The boots were heavy and they seemed to have weapons too. My, my wasn't she prepared? He found he was right when she removed two small blades from both boots and set them on the table by her chair.

He found it hilarious that she would assume he was a professional dominant. He was dominant in every aspect of his life, yes, but he enjoyed sex too much to become clinical by doing it as a job.

He chuckled and said no. He began removing his shoes and socks as well, they were such a hassle to get off while kissing and he was ready to see her naked body and have her beg for him. The thought was making him grow inside his pants.

"Hm. Then what exactly are you? It's not like I'll tell. I mean you could always have me killed, but I'd probably kill anyone you sent in here after me. So." She stood and walked to him "Who are you? Criminal mastermind?" Her voice was teasing but her eyes were serious, she wanted to know. She too seemed…aroused. Power was intoxicating wasn't it? And Jim had plenty of it.

"In a way. I organize things for my clients and sometimes I just like to cause trouble," he set his shoes and socks to the side and stood up in front of her. She had a knife in each hand, the blades against her arms. Jim wasn't worried. She was too intrigued by him to attempt hurting him. And she did try, he'd hurt her back. The madman was sure he might get some cuts or bruises but he would still come out on top…whether she tried to wound him or not tonight he would be on top.

"Hm...You must think I'm interesting then, to invite me here. Or you just want to fuck me." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Jim answered truthfully as he unbuttoned his coat and slid it off his shoulders. "Both. If you're up for it. I do get a bit rough. Ms. Moran. I like to leave marks." He dropped his coat behind him onto his chair and grinned down at her.

"I love it rough Mr. Moriarty...I believe I can handle you." She tipped her head and licked her lips slowly, testing him. "I think the question is can you handle me?"

Oh, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can handle anything," Jim said, wondering what her next move would be.

She smirked and said, "We'll see." Then she turned to the left, threw her knives at the high back of the chair she had been sitting on and hit with perfect accuracy; each thunking solidly into the wood.

Dear me, she was skilled.

Before he could say something about it she grabbed his tie, stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth and kissed him hard. Jim was shocked for a second, usually he took control and initiated things, but this woman was a surprise. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her tight against him, his tongue entering her mouth with no resistance. She tasted like wine and some kind of spice. He wasn't too concerned with it, all he knew was that he liked it and wanted to taste more.

Sabine deftly untied his tie and threw it to the side, maneuvering her slender finger into Jim's short hair. It had grown out some and was long enough to be tugged on; something she noticed while their tongues danced as she pulled intermittently at the dark strands. Jim let out a small growl at it, even though he was enjoying it. Sabine pulled back to breathe and pulled his shirt from his pants quickly, unbuttoning them at the same speed clearly wanting to see what was underneath.

"A little impatient pet?" Jim smirked and slid his hands from her hips to her round ass and squeezed hard, pulling her back up to his mouth. She let out a small sound of astonishment and ran her nails down the bits of his chest she had managed to expose.

"Maybe a bit," she answered against his mouth. "It's been way too long since I've had a man."

She got his shirt open all the way and slid it down his arms, forcing him to reluctantly release her backside to fling it off. Once it was gone he picked her up and planted her on the bed with him on top. Jim claimed her mouth again and relished in the feelings of her nails on his back, digging in slightly and her callused hands roaming every inch of skin they could find.

Jim moved to her neck and bit hard, eliciting a gasp and moan from her that was so sweet he could feel himself pressing against the zipper of his pants. He rubbed his hardness against her and she moved deliciously up against it, creating more friction. It was all going exceedingly well until she tried to roll them over and he prevented it. She growled and pulled his head form her neck, where a lovely large hickey was starting to form. Sabine lifted her head to capture his lips and bite the lower one.

"Who said you were in charge?"

Jim was confused for a second and replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "I am always in charge."

Sabine seemed to take this as a challenge and took his moment of bewilderment to roll harshly, straddle him and pin his forearms down with the weight of her upper body.

"What if I took control from you," she asked, looking fierce and beautiful with her wavy red hair falling like a curtain between them. Jim throbbed at the sight; she was like a goddess, taking what she wanted from him without any concern for his desires. This was a power struggle; one he was determined to win but was curious to see how it would play out until then. Maybe he would have some lovely marks after this.

"Id have to punish you pet, pets are supposed to obey their masters." He bucked his hips upward and grinned at her groan of lust.

"You can try," she said while leaning down to lick at his throat. She sucked a strip of flesh by his Adam's apple into her mouth and dragged her teeth along it none too gently. Oh god yes, Jim thought. If she kept up with that he'd be painfully aroused in a matter of minutes.

"Mental dominance I can see," the redhead said and bit down hard on his neck like he had done with her. He groaned and tried to roll her off but she pressed him harder into the mattress. "Physical dominance is mine. It's what I do Mr. Moriarty." She smirked and let his arms free but she immediately set to biting and scraping her teeth across his chest. It was fantastic.

"Is that right?" Jim asked and unbuttoned her jeans; he pulled the flaps apart so the zipper would move down. His fingers brushed the bit of her underwear that was exposed now and he had the sudden urge to just rip them off, but he was suddenly distracted when she ground down hard on him. He let a moan escape and bucked upwards a bit, seeking friction.

"Yes. I could take men like those in the alley in a fistfight and win. You look like a little puppy," Sabine said, and criss-crossed her arms to lift her tank top off and toss it away. "With the brain of wolf. Cunning and vicious... powerful, but not in a physical way. Physically you look so innocent…and I bet that makes people terrified when they see how you really are." She rubbed her hands down his chest and wiggled on top of him.

"And how am I really?" He ran his hands up her stomach, the skin soft and lightly tanned. Her chest was ample and gorgeous, if a bit too big in proportion to her waist. Her enticing breasts were sitting in a white bra with lace around the top rims. Jim found her exquisite, and all he wanted was to rip those mounds free, squeeze them hard and claim them as his. Which he proceeded to do.

Grasping the clip to her bra Jim unclipped it and tore the thing from her; he looked down at what he had uncovered as she spoke, gasping happily at his roughness.

"You're brilliant, and cold, and mad. I can smell it on you, see it in your eyes. You-," her speaking was cut off as he sucked a perfect pink nub into his mouth and kneaded her other breast roughly, staking claim to it. He dragged his teeth across it and she shuddered, grasping his hair and holding him in his place. Oh, she was going to get it.

Sabine tried to continue, "You're like me, and you love power. Love seeing your orders followed." Her breathing was a bit erratic.

Jim hummed against her chest and moved to give to other side the same treatment. She writhed on top of him, his erection just screaming to be released. Suddenly she pulled him away from her breast and shoved her tongue into his mouth, getting the upper hand on him.

Jim dug his fingers into his ass cheeks and growled into the kiss, "You will obey me, I am in charge here."

"Oh yeah? Then show me baby." The woman pushed his torso down and scooted back from his hardness. After making eye contact she shoved her hand down his pants and grabbed his aching cock. Jim groaned, it felt so fucking good to have skin to skin contact there. He could hear the grin in her voice.

"Still think you're in charge?" Oh that was it.

"You asked for it Moran," he growled.

He grabbed her wrists, making her release him then flipped them over so he was on top. Then he flipped her over again so she was on her stomach and ripped her jeans and panties off her before bringing his hand down hard against both of her newly exposed cheeks. His hand stung from the impact but he could care less, the noise she's made was the last fucking straw, he couldn't bear to keep his pants on anymore. Quickly discarding his pants and boxers, he sighed happily at the relief of being naked. His cock was begging for contact and he squeezed and stroked himself to satisfy it for now. The real fun would come soon.

Sabine had yelped and moaned, rubbing her naked torso against the covers, which bright Jim's attention to her back and sensual it was to watch her squirm. It was covered in tattoos, old archaic-looking symbols like you would see in an old leather bounded journal, and they twisted as she moved. Some covered scars, of which there were many. Now that he was seeing her naked Jim saw she was covered in the things, from cuts to what looked like burns and some looked like fucking _acid burns. _This was a scarred, battle hardened woman, a goddess of war. Her body was a map of all she had lived through. Most of his scars were mental and he found a sort of beauty in hers, these weren't self harm marks of a weak mind. These were a reminder to her that she was strong. Jim loved them all, was thoroughly enjoying all of her body, but most of all he was appreciating her ass. It was just just fucking _flawless. _

Running a hand over her bum he loved how perfectly smooth it was, with the exception of some old growing marks; it was paler than the rest of her body like her breasts (but some parts were pink from his hits and that just made it more brilliant). From his position by her legs her ass looked like an upside down heart, the cheeks forming perfects humps and her hips sloped to form the sides. He'd never seen anything so attractive.

Jim was going to make her his, keep her. This woman wasn't leaving his life. As a fuck buddy, a pet, or perhaps a permanent employee he wasn't sure yet.

The goddess looked back at him, some of her hair obscuring her face. "Oh now were getting somewhere! C'mon show me how you're the boss, Moriarty, before I get naughty again and take what I want from you." She licked her lips and her eyes traveled to his cock, which he was still stroking with one hand. He was of average length but had more girth than normal, again a part of him that was deceiving. Sabine was salivating a bit and that just made Jim smile. .

"Wanting this are we? Well too bad, you've pissed me off." He slapped her rear end again, harder and loved how she yelped and moaned. She was getting his cock eventually of course, but he'd make his little redhead suffer first.

"I've pissed you off and you're doing this? I wonder what it's like when you're furious," she looked back as he rolled her from her hips and pushed her up higher on the bed. He was going to need the bottom half to sit on for his plan...

"You don't want to know", he replied with smirk. Jim grabbed her thighs and squeezed hard, digging his fingers in and parted her legs. She didn't seem to mind the pain and bit her lip. It was a glorious sight; from her flushed face, the rise and fall of her breasts, the expanse of her stomach to her slim hips and slender legs it all made him throb with want. The best part of all was her pussy. She was most definitely **_not _**a dirty vagrant. She was perfectly waxed, as if she had been to a spa that day (with her allusions to her wealth it was a definite possibility), and it was glistening with juices just for Jim.

"Maybe I do," she said cheekily, earning her pussy a slap. She let out a yell and shuddered.

"Watch that mouth or you'll get nothing. _Pet._" He used the name on purpose; if she fought him she was getting severely punished but if she let it go she would be rewarded. Never let it be said that Jim Moriarty wasn't a fair lover. Well, most of the time.

When she growled (god that was hot), he smirked and used his thumbs to part her lips. Savoring her feminine smell he started to lick her clit slowly, making her softly moan and squirm. She ran her nails into his hair; scraping them against his scalp and making his cock pulse furiously, as if demanding to be used. Jim sucked on the sensitive nerve and hummed, making her arch up and gasp.

In a breathless voice she asked, "Am I gonna get to hear your first name? Or will I be screaming Moriarty when I cum?"

"Oh you will most defiantly be screaming Moriarty," Jim grinned into her folds and licked her fully, using the flat of his tongue.

Sabine stuttered, "F-fuck," before grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "No first name?" She was bold to stop his ministrations, another attribute Jim liked, but he narrowed his eyes and jerked his chin away.

"Maybe after." He dove straight into her hole with his tongue, gripping the outside of her thighs a pushing them up to expose her fully to him.

"Ah! S-shit!" His lover groaned and panted; the noises delicious to the man between her legs. He didn't let up, just tongue-fucked her hole relentlessly just like he would with his cock.

She shivered and breathed out, "Oh god...I-I'm gonna need more than this."

"Be patient,' was his quick reply before tasting her again, she was so tasty he felt like he could do this all night. He'd never enjoyed a woman's flavor so much.

"Do I look like a patient woman?" Came a reply from above him

Jim looked at her and said with a serious tone, "Better become one real quick."

"Or what?" She had a look in her eyes that showed that she didn't fully respect his authority.

He would have to change that.

Jim came close to her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Or I won't fuck you. I'll just leave you here unsatisfied."

She looked straight back, her green eyes showing no fear at all. "I can always tie you down and fuck you myself. Ride you until I cum and then leave. That's always an option."

Jim pretended to think about it. "Hmmm… No." He suddenly shoved his two of his fingers into her wet heat and proceeded to thrust them in and out quickly, loving how she immediately screamed in pleasure and started panting.

Sabine bit her lip hard and groaned, "You bastard... You'll pay for me making me wait so long."

"Oh it's definitely worth the wait my pet." He grinned devilishly and hooked his fingers, finding that spot inside her. She arched up and convulsed around him a bit, her walls wanting to suck his fingers deeper inside.

"A-a-ah it better f-fucking be!" She was panting harder, and he continued this until she gasped out, "I'm not...cumming...until...you fuck me properly!"

It was time then.

Jim smirked and said, "I wouldn't dream of that." He pulled his hand away and grabbed her by her hair, forcing their noses to touch. "Now be a good girl." Before she could respond he put her face in the mattress and got her on her knees. He shoved his cock inside her and moaned loudly at the feel of her; his little goddess was open and wet, and _burning _with desire.

"Ohhhh I'm definitely keeping you around" Jim started a merciless rhythm, enjoying every sensations he was getting from her, how she felt inside, how she sounded saying his name in between commanding him to fuck her harder, how her back looked as she writhed. Everything was superb.

But he still wanted something.

"Say my name, beg me for more, Ms. Moran" Jim gripped her hips tight and let her meet his thrusts with backwards ones of her own.

"I've been saying your name Mr. Moriarty and I'll keep saying-" She broke off at a particularly deep thrust and gasped. "But I don't b-beg." She held onto the headboard of the bed to keep herself from falling into the pillows.

Jim growled and pulled away completely.

"We'll have to fix that then wont we?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is short yes, i apologize but I didn't want to keep you guys in suspense for the sexy times any longer ;) So here's this and there should be more soon. Please review, Jim loves the attention. I also have a tumblr where i roleplay as Sabine, .com, feel free to follow me and asend me asks and ideas. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What the hell?!' Sabine looked back at him with disbelief.

"You'll beg for my cock, darling Sabine, or you won't get it at all." He was bursting really though; he had to think of some pretty gruesome things to keep himself from plunging back into her.

Just give in woman! Just beg, and we can both cum gloriously, he thought.

But she didn't. She did the fucking _last _thing he expected her to do.

Quick as a sniper's bullet she grabbed his throat, rolled him to the side and straddled him.

"I don't beg Moriarty," she said from on top of his hips. He could feel her juices wetting his skin; it didn't help with his problem of arousal. Gruesome thoughts Jim, keep it together. She kept her hand around his throat, perfect position to choke him. He couldn't believe it. Was this actually happening?

Sabine leaned down, not removing her fingers and kissed him hard.

"I take what I want," she said, keeping her greens orbs on him, "And I want your cock." With her other hand she moved him under her opening and quickly sat down; filling herself up.

Jim groaned as the heat encased him again. Fuck the begging, he can punish her for that later. This woman was _fun_. And he needed to cum so fucking bad he might explode.

She let out soft noises as she rode him, keeping her digits on his neck. Jim gripped her hips and just enjoyed the show, enjoyed everything from watching her breasts bounce and sway to how she looked while she used him (someone was using _him _for a change and Jim was liking it actually), for her own pleasure. Sabine looked like she was on top of the world. He knew now that her threat of tying him down and fucking him wasn't hollow. She'd fucking do it, and god if he wasn't thinking about letting her one day.

But he couldn't just lie back for too long, after a few minutes he grasped her hips tightly, bruisingly tight, and began meeting her bounces with hard thrusts. The redhead cried out in pleasure and met his eyes; he knew his were dilated and he didn't care, hers were the same. This was an amazing experience for both of them, and Jim wasn't going to let it be the last one.

"Sure you want me screaming Moriarty? A first name would be easier don't you think? You'll be screaming Sabine here in a moment," she gasped out. At the end of her sentence she grinned and it made his balls tighten.

Jim growled and went to surge up and crush her mouth to his (him scream another name? Please) but she tightened the grip on his neck, not cutting the air off but threatening the possibility.

"No s-sir," she said, her release obviously imminent.

Again, he was surprised but the feeling didn't last very long. He could feel his own release bubbling up; but fuck he couldn't cum inside! This was not the time. Jim guessed he had little over a minute to pull out, but dammit if this woman wasn't going to scream for him. He grabbed her hair and yanked it, while at the same time thrusting deep inside her.

That did it.

Her walls clenched had around him. His cock was drenched with her cum and it took every ounce of strength Jim had not to fucking shoot his load. What made it harder was the fact that her grip constricted even tighter around his throat while she came. He was going to have bruises from her thumb and forefinger, he just knew it.

Her orgasm, though intense, didn't take long to ride out and once her grip loosened and her body started to go slack her Jim rolled her off him. He quickly got on his knees and put his head on her lips.

"Suck me," was all he said.

She didn't need to be told twice; she swallowed him down, turning her head to the side to fully encase him inside her mouth and swallowed around him. He shivered at the feeling of her throat muscles working around him and gasped a little as she started sucking hard; squeezing him as her head moved and soon enough he leaned forward, shoving himself all the way in and came inside her mouth. He was gripping the sheets of the bed and trembling, god that felt so good after waiting for so long...

Jim slid himself from her mouth and sat back on his heels panting; eyes closed, just enjoying the afterglow. He heard lips smacking and opened his eyes and saw Sabine licking her lips and smiling.

"Well, don't you taste good?"

Jim chuckled and moved her and him both to the pillows at the top of the bed, lying close together but not touching, not cuddling. Jim wasn't exactly a cuddler. He hadn't exactly felt anything for most of his bedmates but for some reason the redhead's soft body…looked very inviting. He wanted her soft breasts against his chest and his fingers twitched with the temptation to pull her close, but he didn't know how she'd react. She was his now, and he wanted to lay claim in every way her could, including keeping her close to him.

"You tasted delicious yourself Ms. Moran," he smirked and twirled some of her hair around his finger. She smiled and scooted closer, bringing her lips to his and running her slender fingers through his dark hair. It wasn't exactly affection but it was….nice. Jim allowed himself to enjoy it and kiss back, taking pleasure in how it was slow and languid. He was human after all, as much as he didn't feel like it most of the time. Normally he was above it all, a better man but right now it was…acceptable, to be human.

"I forgot how much I liked fucking guys," she replied, "I'm tempted to stay around if I get to have sex like that again." The goddess (yes in his mind her would keep calling her that, that's what she would be…his only), trailed her fingers down his side and it felt so nice…he pulled her against him, damn the consequences and was pleased when she pressed back, leaving no space between their bodies. The sweat was cooling on both their skins and he could smell their mingling scents in the air. It was relaxing, he wanted to smell this again and he would; Jim always gets what he wants.

"I could always hire you," he said and looked into her dark eyes. "I can always use a good killer, and this," he grabbed her ass with a hand and squeezed; she let out a squeak and a giggle that delighted him. "This I would love to keep around. What do you say to a job, pet?"

He was taken by how much he wanted her to say yes. She was useful, vicious and he could use a right hand man. She had definite potential…and yes, he wanted to keep her around to fuck whenever he wanted. She was obviously up for it and hey, what's wrong with having an employee you could fuck on a whim and then send her out to do your dirty work?

Absolutely fucking nothing.

"Hm… I think my brain is a bit too addled to answer that right away," she licked his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth quickly before releasing it, grinning at the growl he gave her.

"Maybe after room service and some rest I'll consider it." Sabine ran her fingers down his pale chest and did it so gently he wondered if she was actually touching him…gentle hands that could bruise, that could spill blood and break bone. That had killed.

Fuck, he was getting hot all over again.

"Well I did say room service would be provided didn't I? Maybe even a round two if you behave." Jim wiggled his eyebrows and ran his hands up her scarred and tattooed back; loving the idea of eating with her naked and then working off the calories. He could do this all night.

She grinned. "I think that would be lovely Mr. Moriarty."

"Jim," he said, cupping his hand around her neck and bringing her in for a deeper kiss. "My name is Jim."


End file.
